Desires
by Svart Jasmin
Summary: Christian, who is an actor, is married to Ana, and is currently filming a movie based on an erotic best selling novel. How will Ana react when she stands behind the scenes, watching her husband shooting a sex scene with another woman? Pure smut and lemons. Little to no plot line. You have been warned.


**A/N: This story is full of lemons, smut, and has little to no plot line. If you are offended by extremely mature content, kindly stop here and don't read ahead. If you decide to go ahead and read it, please note that the material below is NSFW.**

"And CUT!"

I hear the director's voice yelling from somewhere behind me, and takes me a second to break the kiss I was in the middle of with Leila.

"That was amazing, guys!" Jose, the director, says as he walks up to us. Leila is still in the middle of the bed, and she does nothing to cover her exposed breasts, while I get off the bed and quickly wrap myself with the robe one of the assistants offers me. "The chemistry between you two was off the charts today! People are going to love this movie!"

I scan my surroundings with my eyes, quickly finding those of my wife's, who is standing behind one of the cameras, and I realize that her eyes are fixed on Leila, with a strange look on her face.

If I didn't know any better, I would say she was actually turned on.

"Thanks, Jose." Leila says as she finally wraps herself with her own robe.

"I'll see you guys first thing tomorrow morning. We're shooting the big scene then." Jose says and walks away, leaving me with Leila, who is now also looking at my wife.

"You are one lucky bastard, Grey. You know that, right?" Leila says, never taking her eyes off my wife as she licks her lips.

"Cut it out, Leila." I say, and surprisingly, I'm not as jealous as I usually am by someone else checking out my wife.

"What? I'm just stating the obvious. You have one stunning wife! If I had met her before you did, I would've at least made her a bisexual." Leila says as a joke, but I know she's not really joking.

I simply shake my head as I walk to where my wife is standing, and I quickly wrap my arms around her.

"Hey baby." I say as I softly kiss her cheek. "Enjoyed the show?"

"Hmm." She says absentmindedly, and for a second, I worry that she's starting to get jealous.

 _No, she's not._

"Are we still on for tonight, guys?" Leila asks as she joins us, and before I can even respond, Ana speaks up, still looking at Leila with eyes I can't decipher.

"Of course. We just need to go back to our room to freshen up. We'll meet you at the bar at 9."

"Great. See you then." Leila says, and with that, she walks away. I look at Ana and find her watching Leila as she walks away, and I'm really starting to have doubts crawl around in my head.

"Are you ok?" I ask, making her shake her head, as if to rid her mind of any stray thoughts, and she looks up at me with that breathtaking smile that made me fall in love with her.

Ana and I have been married for almost 4 years now, and we already have two kids. Not that you could tell by her looks; the woman has the body of a super model, and we've had instances where people flat out refused to believe that Ana carried two children.

"More than ok, baby." Ana says as she holds my hand. "How about you quickly change so that we can go back to the hotel?"

I simply nod at her as I make my way to my dressing room. I fell in love with Ana at first sight, and it was the same for her. I can honestly say that I wouldn't be where I am in my career if it weren't for her support. She's been amazing in tolerating my crazy filming schedules, never minding being in the spotlight, even when the paparazzi can be real assholes.

Right now, I'm shooting a movie based on a best-selling erotic novel. It talks about a multibillionaire CEO who built herself from scratch, and who is only interested in casual sex and one-night stands, until she meets a handsome guy who interviews for a job at her company, and her world suddenly turns on its axis. Leila, who I have known for most of my life and is my best friend for all intents and purposes, plays the role of Amelia, the CEO, and I play the role of Jamie, the handsome employee.

When my manager first contacted me to audition for the role, I was hesitant, worried about how Ana would feel about it. Up until this point, I have only played small roles here and there, and one major TV show where I played the role of a serial killer. When I talked to Ana about it, she called me crazy for not having applied to audition yet. She knew the novel on which the movie is based; she has read it a million times already, and she always told me that I would make the perfect Jamie if the book was ever turned into a movie.

She was more ecstatic when Leila landed the role of Amelia.

When Ana and I first started dating, she was a bit jealous of Leila, who is very open with her sexuality. Leila came out as bisexual when she was only 15, and for most of her life, she's had relationships with women, with the occasional man every now and then. Then Ana got to know Leila more, and the two are now thick as thieves.

Sometimes I feel like they gang up on me!

However, seeing Ana's reaction today after that love scene we shot, I'm beginning to worry that Ana might regret supporting me in getting this role.

I quickly put on my jeans and sweater, then meet Ana out by the car. She still has this weird look on her face, and I can't stop my mind from wandering to all different places.

None of which are pleasant.

"Are you sure you're ok?" I ask as we get in the car, which is being driven by one of the bodyguards the production company hired. "Was that too much for you back there?"

"We'll talk when we get to the hotel." Ana simply says, shooting a look at Sawyer.

She wants privacy for our conversation. I can deal with that.

The 10 minutes ride is spent in complete silence, but the only thing that has set my mind at ease is the fact that Ana never let go of my hand, simply because when Ana is angry, she makes sure I know it by giving me the freezing treatment.

As soon as we are back in our hotel room, Ana, who pushes me against the door and attacks my mouth with hers, shocks me. It takes me a split second to fully comprehend what is going on, and when I finally do, Ana is already on her knees, trying to rid me of my pants.

"Shit, baby, what has gotten into you?" I pant as she pulls my now very hard cock out, and she softly strokes me.

"Shut up and enjoy it, Grey." Ana says before she takes me into her hot mouth, and I slam my head back against the door as a loud moan leaves my throat.

I feel my knees go weak with each suck and stroke, and as the warmth of her mouth engulfs me, I can literally feel all coherent thought leave my mind. She alternates between sucking me and licking me, then sucking me and stroking me, and I know that I will not be able to last long.

Somehow, I manage to grab her by the hair and pull her more towards me, silently telling her that I want to fuck her mouth, and she quickly obliges by resting her hands on my thighs and relaxing her throat.

"Oh, fuck, baby." I moan and look down at her, the sight before me almost bringing me to my knees. I'm just like any other man in the world; I love to receive head, but so far, no one has been able to bring me as much pleasure as Ana does with her mouth.

The woman was able to deep-throat me on the first time she blew me!

"Do you like this, baby? Do you like it when I fuck that sweet mouth of yours?" I ask, my voice coming out in a strained pant, and she only hums around my dick in response, bringing me closer to my release. "Shit baby, I'm not going to last!" I gasp, and she hums around me again, then once more, bringing me over the edge of pleasure, and forcing me to shoot my load down her throat.

She takes everything I have to offer her and then some, as she keeps sucking me even when my dick goes flaccid in her mouth. After a few seconds of licking me clean, she finally allows my dick to fall from between her lips with a pop, and I just look at her with nothing but love and admiration in my eyes.

"Where did that come from?" I finally ask, once I've gotten my breathing back to regular.

I notice her blushing, something I haven't been able to get her to do for quite some time, and my eyebrows reach my hairline in surprise.

"Ana?" I ask, a hint of a smirk tugging at the corner of my lips. "Did seeing me with Leila turn you on?"

For a second, Ana doesn't look at me, but I can see her blush deepening. Suddenly, she looks up at me, her bottom lip between her teeth, and she gets my dick hard again with her very blunt answer.

"If I had been wearing any panties, I would've ruined them with how wet I was watching you two."

Before I know what I am doing, I sink to the floor in front of her, and push her back against the soft carpet. I bunch up her skirt, gathering it up around her waist, and I bring my fingers to her lower lips, finding that she is indeed wet.

 _Soaking!_

I quickly sink myself inside her, making her scream out at the force of my thrust, but before I even have the chance to pull out, she wraps her slim legs around me and pulls me even deeper inside her.

"Yes, Christian! Fuck me!" She screams as she throws her head back in pleasure. "Fuck me hard!"

Who am I to deny my wife's wishes?

I hold myself up on my forearms, and pull back before slamming back inside her. Her moans and yells only spur me on, and before long, I feel her walls start to flutter around me. I keep a rhythm of hard thrusts, and before I can even tell her to cum, I feel her explode around my dick.

She screams out as wave after wave of pleasure consume her, and I quickly flip us over.

"Ride me, baby." I say, making her rise on her knees before she sinks down on me with so much force my back arches against the floor. "Fuck! Yes baby, that's it. Ride me!"

Ana throws her head back again as she pushes her blouse and bra down, exposing her breasts. She starts to play with her nipples as she continues her assault on my body, and the sight of her too engrossed in her pleasure makes my head spin with desire.

She then clamps her inner walls around me, and I let out a string of curses at the feeling. She then rotates her hips, rises up, and sinks back down. She continues her moves, and with each passing second, I feel as if my world will be shattering simply because I know that my orgasm is going to be mind-blowing.

Suddenly, one of her hands leave her breasts and it sneaks down to where we are joined, and she begins to rub herself. I know for a fact that she only does that because she knows how much the sight turns me on, and not because she needs assistance to cum, and as I feel her body tense over mine, I blow my load inside her just as she screams out in pleasure.

Her body falls over mine, limp as a noodle, and the two of us struggle to get our breathing back in order.

"Fuck baby." I gasp after a few seconds. "If I had known this would be your reaction, I would've demanded we shoot the sex scenes sooner!"

Ana lets out a small giggle that makes my heart soar with my love for her, then she pushes herself up on her arms and looks at me with serious eyes.

"Our anniversary is coming up." She states rather than asks, and I raise a questioning eyebrow at her.

 _Talk about a sudden change of topics._

"Yes, I know that." I say, wondering where she is going with the conversation.

"I know what I want as an anniversary gift." She says, and my face breaks with a smile. Ever since we began dating, I've always struggled in finding the perfect gift for Ana, whether it was for her birthday, or Valentine's day, or later on, our anniversary. She's not one who asks for material things, and she's not one to enjoy grand gestures, making it very difficult to know what to get her.

She also always refused to ask for a certain thing.

So, hearing her say this, makes me a happy man, because I know that I will get her anything she wants, whatever it is.

"What is it? Anything you want baby, and I'll make it happen." I say as I rub my hand over her arm gently, but it freezes mid-move as I hear her next words.

"I want us to have a threesome with Leila."

* * *

I can't believe I'm doing this.

Ana and I are sitting in the hotel bar, waiting for Leila to join us. We had already agreed to have drinks together tonight, but I never imagined that I would be bracing myself for the conversation the three of us are about to have.

After Ana told me what she wanted as an anniversary gift, I stared at her like she had grown a second head. For a second, I thought she was pulling my leg, but when she started apologizing with tears in her eyes, mistaking my silence for refusal and anger, I just kissed her into silence, and made love to her again, simply because the image of Ana and Leila together was too much for my dick to handle.

Afterwards, and as we were cleaning each other up in the shower, I asked her about her desire, and her answer made wonder about what I must have done in a past life to deserve an amazing woman as her.

" _Leila is sexy as hell, and seeing you two together made me want to jump in bed with you. I know you're attracted to her, any red-blooded man would be, and to be totally honest, seeing her with you made me realize that I'm attracted to her as well." Ana had said as she washed her hair. "Jose said it best, the chemistry between you two is off the charts, and the chemistry between the two of us is even more intense. Can you imagine how it would be between the three of us combined? Besides, I know that Leila is attracted to the both of us, so, the way I see it, it's a win-win-win situation. I'll get my fantasy, Leila will get hers, and you as a red-blooded man, will get yours of having two women at the same time."_

When I tried to deny being attracted to Leila, Ana simply kissed me, and said that's she totally ok with it.

" _Sweetie, you're married, not blind. As long as you don't go around behind my back, you're entitled to admire women." She had said. "God knows I admire a hot man when I see one, but that doesn't mean I go around fucking them."_

Hearing her say that got us into round 3, and by the time we finally made it out of the shower, the two of us were sated and relaxed.

We had decided to broach the topic with Leila tonight over drinks, so here we are, waiting for Leila to join us.

 _I wonder if she would refuse._

"There you are!" I hear Leila's voice, snapping me out of my thoughts. Ana and I both stand up to greet her, and Leila pulls Ana in a hug before she gives her an air-kiss against her cheek. She then moves to me, holds me at arm's length, then gives out a small chuckle before she hugs me as well.

"You can't wear him out too much, Ana. I need his energy for filming." Leila says as she takes her seat, making both and I look at her with wide eyes. "Oh, relax, Christian. I've known you most of my life; I can tell when you've gotten laid. More than once!"

Ana only lets out a small giggle as she sips on her wine, then the table goes silent, which is rather unusual for us. Usually, Ana and Leila quickly engage in a conversation, almost forgetting about me being here until I join in.

"Ok, what's up guys?" Leila asks after a few minutes of silence. "Who died?"

"No one died." I say with a roll of my eyes. "It's just that, Ana and I wanted to talk to you about something, and we don't know how to start."

"Oh, I hope watching the scene earlier wasn't too much for you Ana." Leila asks with genuine concern as she reaches to hold Ana's hand over the table. "You of all people know that nothing will ever happen between me and Christian."

"Yes, I know that, and I fully trust you both." Ana says and takes a large sip of her wine. "However, I, no _we_ , would like to change that."

"Change what?" Leila asked, her face a look of utter confusion.

"The idea of nothing ever happening between you and Christian." Ana says as she looks at Leila straight in the eye, before she takes her bottom lip between her teeth. "Or me for that matter."

I've known Leila for years, but I believe that this is the first time in my life that I've actually seen her totally shocked and speechless.

"What Ana is trying to say is that we would like to ask you to…" I begin, but I find myself at loss of words.

 _How the hell do you ask someone to join you and your wife in a night of passion._

"Are you saying that you want us to have a threesome?" Leila asks, the shock and surprise dripping from her voice.

"Pretty much, yes." Ana says and takes a deep breath. "I'm going to tell you exactly what I told Christian earlier. Seeing you two together today did things to me; things that I never thought were possible to happen after seeing my husband with another woman, even if you two were acting. The chemistry between you is real, and I know that you are attracted to each other, just as you are attracted to me."

"I never denied either." Leila said as she sat back in her seat, obviously intrigued and impressed with Ana's confidence as she spoke.

"Today, seeing you two, I realized that I'm attracted to you as well, and I would like us to indulge in a fantasy that I'm sure all of us have." Ana said as she took another sip of her wine. "You might refuse; I wouldn't hold it against you if you did, but I would like to experience the reaction I had while watching you for real. Hell, if I knew Jose wouldn't have bitten my head off, I would've joined you guys while you were filming."

I almost choke at my drink hearing her say that, and Leila's eyes just widen up in surprise.

"Who knows, we might like it so much that we would want to do it again." Ana says with a shrug, as if that was the most casual sentence in the world, and I look at Leila. I can hear the cogs turning in her head, and a silent voice inside me is cheering her on to accept.

"I'm not saying that the opportunity you're offering me is not appealing, it is. Fuck, I've wanted into your panties since the first day I met you, but Cave-Man over here is too possessive to share." Leila say as she points at me, making Ana and I give out small chuckles. "However, I value your friendship too much, guys. I wouldn't want to do anything that would make things awkward between us."

"Ana and I already discussed that possibility, and we promised each other that we would never let anything come between us as friends." I say with a smile as I look at my amazing wife. "If at any point, before or during, any of us feels like what we are doing is not right or they're not comfortable with it, we'll stop."

Leila goes silent again as she exchanges looks between Ana and I, and I can tell that her resolve is breaking.

 _She wants this as much as we do!_

"You're really sure about this?" She finally asks, making Ana nod at her. "Ok."

"Ok?" Ana asks, just to make sure she heard her right.

"Yes, I'm game. When do you want to do it?"

"Tonight." Both Ana and I say at the same time, making Leila give out a hearty laugh.

"Eager much?" She says, and we simply shrug at her.

 _No better time like the present, I guess._

"Ok. I'll meet you guys in your room in 10 minutes. I just need to get a few things from my room." Leila says as she stands up.

"What things?" Ana asks, and before she answers, I can guess what Leila is going to say.

"Oh sweetie." Leila says as she leans across the table so that her face is almost touching Ana's. "Two pussies and one dick is not quite fair, don't you think?"

I see Ana's face turn into a deep blush, and she only gulps as Leila walks away from us.

"Are you sure about this, baby?" I ask when I notice Ana's breath is becoming labored.

"What are we still doing here?" She asks back and rises to her feet, making me just shake my head with a smile on my face as I stand up as well.

 _I guess it's really happening!_

"Are you sure about this?" I ask for what seems to be the millionth time, making Ana groan in frustration. She's standing in front of the mirror fixing her hair, wearing nothing but a silk robe covering her black lace underwear set. I on the other hand, am still wearing the clothes I wore to the bar, excepting having taken off my shoes and socks.

"For the millionth time, Christian. Yes, I'm sure about this." Ana says and turns around to look at me. "I'm the one who asked for this, baby. I really want to do it."

"I just want to make sure…" I begin, but I'm cut off by the sound of knocking on the door.

I notice Ana taking a deep breath before she stands taller and walks to the door. Looking through the peephole to make sure it's actually Leila, I see her smile as she opens the door and lets Leila in.

The look on Leila's face is actually priceless as her eyes roam Ana's body, and before I can even say anything, she grabs Ana's hand and pulls her towards her, smashing her lips against Ana's in a slow kiss.

I can already feel my pants getting tighter at the scene unfolding before me, and I can't believe just how lucky I am to have Ana as a wife.

I stay rooted to my spot on the bed as I watch Ana and Leila make out. I see Ana as she runs her hands over Leila's clothes, and she starts to unbutton she shirt Leila is wearing.

 _Oh, my girl is eager!_

I hear Leila dropping the bag I didn't notice she was carrying to the floor, as her hands start roaming over Ana's body. She then moves her lips and start kissing Ana's neck, and I can hear Ana's moans as she exposes Leila's chest and pulls down the cup of her bra before she starts teasing her nipple with her fingers.

Deciding that I've waited back enough, I get off the bed and make my way to the two women just as Leila opens up Ana's robe. I stand behind Ana and move to expose her breasts as I kiss the other side of her neck.

Tonight is going to be all about Ana and her pleasure, and I'm going to make damn sure she enjoys every second of it.

I feel Leila pull back, and I open my eyes to see her looking at us as she begins to undress herself. He eyes are hooded as she watches me with Ana, and I sneak my hand under the lace of her panties and start playing with her soaking folds, making her lean back against me and let out a loud moan.

Once Leila is fully naked in front of us, she takes a step towards Ana and sinks to her knees. She runs her fingers up Ana's leg until she reaches the edge of her panties, and before either of us know what is happening, she rips the small piece of fabric off and attaches her lips to Ana's clit.

I hear Ana let out a yelp of surprise as I feel Leila's lips next to my two fingers that have sunk inside Ana's warmth. I pull away from Ana's neck and look down, and I find Leila's eyes closed in pleasure as she enjoys my wife's delectable taste.

When Leila finally opens her eyes, she looks at me, and we exchange unspoken words with our eyes, deciding to bring Ana to an earth-shattering orgasm together. I wrap one of my arms strongly around Ana, because I don't want her legs giving out on her, while the other moves to her front and reaches her folds. I sink my fingers inside her again while Leila switches moves between licking her nether lips and sucking on her clit. We continue our assault on Ana's body, and judging by the moans leaving her lips, I'm going to guess that she's enjoying it.

I move the arm that is holding Ana firmly against me a little upwards to reach her breasts, and I pull down the cups of her bra, exposing her perk mounds. I start to play with one of her nipples when I feel another finger add to my two already inside Ana, and I look just in time to see Leila pull her finger out and move it to Ana's ass.

I feel Ana's body tense up a bit. We've never ventured towards anal sex, even though I've wanted to, but I've never suggested it to Ana, because I thought she would refuse.

Now, seeing just how kinky she's being, I wonder if she would have.

"Relax, baby." I whisper against Ana's ear. "Tonight is just about you and your pleasure. We would never do anything that you wouldn't enjoy."

Ana opens her eyes and looks at me, and the amount of lust and passion in them almost brings me to my knees. She then looks down at Leila, and bites her lip before she simply nods at her, silently telling her to go on.

Judging by the way Ana's body tensed again for a split second, then relaxed as she let out a loud moan, I could tell that Leila has breached her virgin ass, and I'm surprised that I'm not bothered by the fact that I'm not the first person to do it.

"Oh, God!" Ana moans as she leans back against me, her knees obviously going weak.

"You like this baby?" I ask as I gently suck on her earlobe. "You like having all your holes filled?"

"Yes." Ana breathes out, and I can tell that she's approaching her climax.

"Leila." I call out, making her look up at me without stopping her attack on Ana's wet folds. "When I tell you to, bite on her clit."

"Oh, fuck!" Ana calls out as I pump my fingers inside her, brushing against her magical spot with each move. I don't know what Leila is doing to her with her mouth and finger, but before I can even recognize her usual tells, I feel her body start to tense and I yell at Leila to go ahead. As soon as I feel her walls clamping around my fingers, I pull my hand away, only to grab Leila by the hair and push her face to Ana's fluttering lips, allowing her to drink in Ana's juices.

I'm willing to bet that she's been dying to get a taste of it.

Once I'm sure that Ana's orgasm is over, I carry her bridal style away from Leila and place her gently on the king-sized bed. Her eyes flutter open as she tries to get her breathing back in order, then she looks over at Leila, who is walking towards us, carrying her small bag of goodies.

"Why don't you two busy yourselves while I recover here for a second?" Ana asks, her words coming out in pants, and I raise a questioning eyebrow at her. "Go ahead, baby. I want to watch you."

Before I can hesitate any more, I feel Leila's hands sneak around me as she starts to unbutton my shirt. Once my shirt is off, she moves to my pants, and before long, I'm standing naked, with Leila planting kisses on my back as she moves down my body. I can't take my eyes off Ana as Leila pays attention to me, and I'm too focused on my wife, who is now as naked as Leila and I are, and how she is starting to play with her breasts that I actually let out a small gasp of surprise when I feel Leila's warm mouth surround my hard cock.

I'm a bit disappointed to realize that Leila can't take all of me, but it makes me appreciate just how special Ana is. I grab Leila's hair and guide her over my cock, all the while keeping my eyes fixed on Ana, who now has two fingers deep within her core while the other hand is tugging at her left nipple.

Wanting all 3 of us to be joined somehow, I remove Leila's mouth from me, and she looks at me with a hint of worry in her eyes. I just smile at her reassuringly as I move to lay on the bed.

"Sit on my face, baby." I tell Ana, and when she moves towards me, I tell her to face Leila. "You can go on, Leila." I say, just as Ana places her legs on both sides of my face. I grab her by the hip and pull her towards me, quickly sinking my tongue inside hear, and receiving a loud moan of appreciation from her. She's still sensitive from her previous orgasm, but I don't relent with my ministrations, knowing that she would be cumming more quickly.

I feel Leila's lips around my cock again, and I hum against Ana's soaking folds. My moans resulting from Leila's continuous sucking reverberate against Ana's core, and sooner than I thought was possible, I feel my face drench with her juices as she cums again.

She moves from her position over my face just as Leila intensifies her sucking, then she moves towards Leila before she pulls her lips away from my cock and slams her own lips against them. The sight of the two of them kissing nearly sends me over the edge, then I vaguely hear Ana says something that sounds like _"watch and learn"_ before she takes me in her own mouth, and quickly taking me deep into her throat.

I hear Leila moan at the sight, the suddenly she's over my face, silently demanding that I pay her the same attention I gave Ana.

I don't hesitate this time as I lick her folds. I feel her body shudder above me, and she must've been already so worked up because as soon as I sank two fingers inside her, she exploded around me, calling out both Ana and my names.

Once Leila moves from where she was sitting, I see her reach for her bag and she pulls out a few toys. When Ana sees what Leila is carrying, she stops her assault on me, making me give out a groan in protest.

She has a wand, a 3 way rabbit dildo, and a small but plug in her hands, all still wrapped and obviously have not been used before.

"Someone came prepared." Ana remarks as she takes the rabbit dildo in her hands, and I see her eyes glaze over.

"I told you. Two pussies and one dick hardly seem fair to anyone except Christian." Leila says, throwing a wink my way and making me chuckle in return.

"What do you want to do with these toys?" I ask as I stroke myself, the possibilities of how to use them going wild in my head.

"I was thinking Ana could fuck me with the rabbit while you fuck her." Leila says as she turns the rabbit on, making its vibrating sound fill the room.

"How about you fuck me with it while Christian fucks you?" Ana asks, making me freeze mid stroke.

I didn't even imagine for one second that she would be ok with me fucking Leila. I thought I would be fooling around with her, but only fucking Ana.

"That works too." Leila says, looking at me. "What do you say, Christian?"

"Are you…"

"If you ask me if I am sure one more time, I'm going to kick you out of the room in your birthday suit and have my way with Leila on my own." Ana cuts me off, making both Leila and I burst out laughing.

"Whatever my baby wants, my baby gets." I say.

It takes us a minute to figure out how to position ourselves, but soon, Ana is laying in the middle of the bed with Leila between her legs, positioned on her hands and knees, and I sit on my knees behind Leila.

I take a moment to just look at the two women in front of me, and I revel in Ana's moans as Leila first licks her for a few times before she pushes the rabbit inside her slowly. She keeps the vibration on a low level first, but I see her when she takes it up a notch, making Ana arch her back over the bed.

"Are you just going to stand there watching, or are you going to fuck her?" Ana says when she sees me only looking. I raise an eyebrow at her, and without saying another word, I grab Leila by the hips slam myself inside, making her give out a loud scream.

"Oh fuck, you're big." Leila moans, throwing her head back, making me slap her over the ass. She lets out another moan at that, and I slap her other cheek.

I can feel her juices dripping, that's how turned on she is, and I realize that Leila might actually like it rough.

So, I hold her hips, pull out so just the tip of my dick is still inside her, then slam back again, making her give out an even louder scream.

"Fuck, Ana! You're one lucky bitch!" Leila moans, making Ana just smirk at her.

"I know." Ana says, making Leila push the upper part of the rabbit against her clit. "Oh yes. Enjoy the ride. Keep doing that. Yes."

I keep my eyes fixed on Ana and Leila. I have a clear view of Ana's glistening folds since Leila made sure to keep her head to the side, and I feel myself grow harder.

"Do you have any lube?"

"Yes, in the bag." Leila says, and I pull out of her long enough to go grab the lube before I go back to where I was.

"You want to fuck my ass?" Leila asks.

"No, I want you to fuck Ana's ass." I say, making Ana's eyes grow wide with a mixtures of excitement and fear in them. "Don't worry baby. The anal part of the rabbit is small. Almost as big as Leila's finger, and you liked that, didn't you?"

"Oh, yes." Ana moans at the memory.

"It's going to feel great, and you can just tell Leila to stop if you don't like it."

Ana just nods at me, making Leila reach for the lube. She coats the anal part of the rabbit with enough lube before she smears some over Ana's ass, and before Ana has the chance to tense up, she pushes it through her hole, making Ana scream out in pleasure.

I'm too engrossed in watching the rabbit moving in an out of Ana, that I'm actually surprised when I see Leila push the but plug into my hand, which she had already lubed up.

"Use it." She pants before she starts kissing Ana's thighs, never faltering her moves.

I notice that the plug is not big, but it's not small either, and for a split second, I wonder how it would feel to fuck her ass.

 _If I'm fucking anyone's ass, it's going to be Ana's._

I push the plug against her ass, and I'm met with little resistant. Apparently she enjoys ass play.

Soon, I have the plug pushed all the way through, and I go back to my forceful thrusts inside her. The room is filled with the sounds of our combined moans, and I can't take my eyes away from where Leila is now sucking on Ana's clit as she fucks her with the rabbit.

"Harder!" both Leila and Ana call out at the same time, and I'm too engrossed in my pleasure to find the humor in it. I increase the speed and strength of my thrusts just as Leila does the same with the rabbit, and before I even realize what is happening, all three of us are screaming out our pleasure as our orgasms claim us.

We fall against the bed in a sweaty and panting mess, none of us able to form a coherent thought at the intensity of what we have just shared.

Ana was right, the combined chemistry between us three was explosive, and I hope the two ladies would want to do this again.

"I should go back to my room." Leila suddenly says after we've all gathered our bearings. She moves to stand up, but Ana just grabs her arm, halting her.

"Stay." Ana says, surprising both Leila and I with her request. "Please."

"Ana…" Leila begins, but Ana quickly shuts her up by kissing her, and this time, their kiss is nothing like the previous ones. It's slow, passionate, sweet, and it breaks Leila's resolve. Leila moves to lay to Ana's right side while I lay to her left, and I wrap my arms around my wife. I feel Ana's arm moves to bring Leila's around her body, and in that moment, the three of us just stay there, holding on to each other, and before long, we fall asleep like that, but not before I hear Ana say,

"We are definitely doing that again."

 **A/N 2: I blame the ladies of the FSoG Fanfic Obsessed group for this. We started talking and one thing led to another, and here is the result. I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
